Queen
by Whitewolf
Summary: Spike has captured Cordelia, will Angel find her in time?


Queen

by Whitewolf

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Feedback: Is what makes the world go 'round.

Rating: This is highly disturbing, but not graphic. PG-13 - R. 

* * *

She whimpered. He was instantly by her side.   
"Spike." She sighed, content to lean against his  
chest.  
  
The blond vampire hugged her gently to him. His hand  
explored her brown, silken locks of hair. His love,  
his Goddess, his Queen smiled and murmured his name  
again, burrowing deeply into his shoulder.  
  
"Angel is coming for me." His arms tightened at the  
name. She had used it to hurt him in the beginning.   
She had shouted it loud, screaming that Angel would  
come for her and save her. Later it had been to  
reassure herself that she would be saved, that she  
couldn't break. And now it was said placidly, a  
statement of what she knew to be true.  
  
"When, love?" She giggled to hear her name crooned by  
his lips.  
  
"Soon." She nipped his hands lightly, "He found out  
that we are here. Kill him for me?"  
  
Her hopeful, innocent eyes stared up at him. He  
nodded. "Of course."  
  
She nipped his fingers harder, and Spike was forced to  
bite down a groan. "No, he didn't come for me. He  
didn't care enough to come for me did he? No not me.   
He didn't come for *her* did he?"  
  
"No…" Spike wasn't sure what he was denying, but it  
didn't matter to either of them. He couldn't help the  
groan that her quiet ministrations on his fingers  
brought forth.  
  
"He should have come for her. He should have come for  
his Queen. Spike, show me I'm your Queen." Softly  
she repeated, "Show me."  
  
Spike groaned as she ran an innocent hand along his  
muscles. Quickly he captured her mouth with his own.  
  
*******  
  
Angel sniffed the blood on his fingers. It was a week  
old. She had been alive then. He ground his teeth,  
too late. He was too *late*. She could be dead…  
  
No he wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't lose  
her.  
  
A movement in the shadows caught his attention. The  
younger vampire quickly found himself up against the  
wall, one pissed off Angel nearly at his throat.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
The younger vampire's eyes were wide; terror made his  
thinking slower. "He took her away. They just left  
us here." The childe moaned.  
  
"*Where*?" Angel would stake the childe without a  
second thought if he didn't know anything. If the  
younger vampire *dared* waste valuable time better  
spent finding her…  
  
"Away. He said that he would take her back to  
Sunnyhell. Back to her palace." The younger vampire  
whimpered.  
  
"Thanks." Angel said before staking the vampire. "I'm  
coming, Cordelia." He murmured. She couldn't die.   
He had seen too many be killed when he could stop it.   
Spike had taken his friend and he would stop it. She  
would not die.  
  
*******  
  
Spike smiled at the girl in his arms. In so many ways  
she was like Dru, his Dark Goddess, his princess…  
  
He cut off that train of thought viscously. No.   
Cordelia was his Queen now, she would be his Dark  
Goddess.  
  
She murmured in her sleep. He bent toward her lips  
and smiled when he heard what she said.  
  
"Spike, you killed him. You killed him. He can't  
bother you anymore. Now I can have you all to myself.  
And he won't be able to hurt us..."  
  
He gently stroked her exposed shoulder, quieting her  
murmurs. She looked so innocent and sweet. And she  
loved him. Him, not Angel. At least, not anymore.   
Their love had been so fragile to begin with, and  
after he had convinced her that Angel loved Buffy more  
than her it had been child's play to manipulate her  
emotions from love to hate. He grinned at the  
thought.  
  
He had stolen her to hurt Angel, driven her insane  
because he could, changed her to own her completely  
and kept her… He frowned at the woman in his arms.   
He kept her for her visions, because she still held  
power over Angel, because she was his Dark Goddess,  
his Queen.  
  
She stirred in his arms, and opened her eyes on his.   
"He's here," She said simply.  
  
Spike smiled, yes she was his Dark Goddess and Angel  
could do nothing about it.  
  
*********  
  
He was almost there. It was the first place that had  
been suggested. Behind him he heard Buffy get out of  
the car. The others had wanted to come but he  
couldn't let them. They still believed that she was  
alive and he know that the chances of that were slim…  
Very slim.  
  
"Angel…" Buffy started. He spun to face her, and  
blinked when she asked, "Cordelia is still… alive  
isn't she?"  
  
He shook off his demon visage, "I hope so."  
  
Far from reassured Buffy followed behind the furious  
vampire. "I hope so, too." She murmured.  
  
Angel went in first. He didn't expect any sentries  
and there weren't any. Spike had cleared out without  
taking any of the younger vampires with him. He was  
obviously trying to keep their existence quiet.  
  
Dangerously close to ripping the place apart looking  
for Cordelia, Angel was forced to wait for Buffy who  
was barely a step behind him. "Do you-" Buffy  
started, before a muffled cry was heard from the  
dinning room.  
  
They were there before the cry stopped.  
  
Cordelia stood next to a huge mahogany table where  
three places were already set. In her hand she held  
the pieces of a shattered glass. Blood droplets were  
staining the white tablecloth red. "Nooo," Cordelia  
moaned again, watching in horror as the tablecloth was  
ruined.  
  
Buffy coughed, alerting the motionless girl to their  
presence. Cordelia turned toward them slowly. When  
she saw who stood in the doorway she hid her hand  
behind her white skirt. "You are too early."   
Cordelia shook her head, causing the ringlets to  
quiver.  
  
Cordelia frowned at them and walked toward the archway  
where they stood. Her silken slippers ground the  
remains of shattered plates into the floor. Still  
frowning at them she whisked her way past the two; her  
long white dress flowing behind her in tune to her  
graceful movements.  
  
Buffy started after the girl and Angel followed behind  
in a slow mockery of a parade. This was not going as  
planned. No, according to plan they would have beat  
up Spike and killed some minions before taking  
Cordelia back to safety. They way the "captive"  
simply ignored them was not part of the plan.  
  
Cordelia arrived at the living room entranceway and  
turned to her two followers. "You arrived too early.   
That's not polite. You are supposed to be polite when  
visiting a Queen. Right Spike?"  
  
"Right, pet." Spike affirmed, coming up from behind  
her. Gently he put his hands on her shoulders,  
bending to nuzzle her affectionately. Angel growled  
and started towards the offending vampire.  
  
Any normal human wouldn't have been able to see what  
happened next. Everyone in the room did.  
  
One moment Spike's hands were caressing Cordelia's  
shoulders and the next… The next a wooden stake  
protruded from Angel. It had hit him in the stomach,  
too low to do much damage. Unfortunately Buffy was  
not as lucky.  
  
Everyone saw her fall, the stake buried deeply in her  
heart. Spike looked on in glee as the woman who had  
caused him so much annoyance died. Angel's horror was  
mixed with more pain then his undead mind could  
handle. Cordelia stared in the wide-eyed innocence  
that only insanity could create.  
  
Spike approached the shocked Angel, before his anger  
could be turned into violence. He delivered a sharp  
swipe to the back of Angel's skull, rendering him  
unconscious.  
  
"You didn't kill him." Cordelia said, perplexed at  
this new development.  
  
He shook his head slightly and smiled at her upset  
look. "There are many things worse than death, my  
sweet."  
  
She gave him a trusting smile, sure that he was doing  
what was right. "Of course." She said, not even  
bothering to pout at his change of her wishes.  
  
*******  
  
Angel awoke and shivered. It was cold here even for a  
vampire. He shifted slightly and found himself  
chained. Angel's eyes snapped open when he realized  
the last. Since when was he…  
  
His eyes found hers. Blue. Glassy. Dead.  
  
"No." He growled into the darkness. The rope she hung  
on swayed lazily on a slayer's weight and swung her  
gently back and forth. "No." His repeated statement  
brought no response. He tried again, louder, longer.   
"Noooooo!"  
  
*******  
  
Spike grinned. He finally had brought his sire as  
much pain as the bastard deserved.  
  
From the center of the room Cordelia stopped dancing  
with her invisible courtier. She curtsied gracefully  
as music only she could hear ended.  
  
"Spike," She called, drawing his attention away from  
the music of Angel's moans. "Spike come dance with  
me?"  
  
He smiled at his Queen; the woman who had once loved  
and now hated his sire. She smiled back, content in  
her own little world, where she was Queen.  
  
"Always, luv. Always." He murmured as she stepped  
into his open arms.  


* * *

The End

* * *

| [Main][1] | 
[The Links][2] | 
[The Rants][3] | 
[The Archive][4] | 

   [1]: index2.html
   [2]: the_links.htm
   [3]: my_opinions.htm
   [4]: fanfic.htm



End file.
